


A night to remember

by Polaris_Moon2



Category: Batman (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Moon2/pseuds/Polaris_Moon2
Summary: After planning on a lonely night in her apartment poison ivy is dragged out by catwoman to steal from an auction only to have their plans disturbed
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	A night to remember

Pamela's pov:

After having a quiet night for once to myself with a blanket covering me and my laptop open to netflix

With orange is the new black reflecting off my glasses was soon disturbed by the sound of something tapping on my window

Grunting to myself i got up to see who dared distrubed my time with red

Opening up the window all there was a cool gush of summer air along with the sound of the busy city

Looking around more a shadow caught my attention "oh it's just you kitty" selina kyle entered through the window as i was walking back to my coach

"So what brings you here it's been what a few months a year" smirking to herself cat made herself at home by looking around

"I heard you were turning over a new leaf and leaving behind the life of crime"

"And if i was you care because..." raising her hands in defense she walked over to me taking a seat

"Do you remember that little favor i did for you" raising my brow at her she continued  
"You know that thing back in seattle"rolling my eyes i was hoping she would forget

"Your point is" i questioned

"I need your help with something tonight this place is having auction and they have something i want"

"So you want me to help you steal something"

"No i need you to keep watch at the party and if things get rough just use some of your plant magic"

Sighing to myself knowing i wasn't getting out of this"where's is at"

"Somewhere you've been so we need some dresses" getting up i motioned for her to follow

Knowing cat i handed her a silk black dress with a slit near the thigh

I on the other hand chose a long dark green dress that was backless that hugged my curves in the right places

After doing my hair and makeup we left in cats car

"Care to tell me where we're going" i asked breaking the silence

Smirking once again "Bruce wayne is hosting this thing of course and he is helping out the bishops rosewood orphanage"

Chills ran down my spine from just hearing his name not to mention he's helping out the bishops which is even worse

I just pray that i don't run into any of them

Because of our reputation selina had to park in the back near a street

Then we had to sneak into the kitchen just to enter a giant ballroom full of people which is a good and bad thing

Once we made it into the party we went our separate ways

Not wanting to really be here i made my way over to the bar  
I thought ordering myself a glass of red wine would help with my nerves but i just feel even more anxious

I really should'nt be but of course my dumb ass just had to break our rule no strings attached or falling in love with the other and once we stared having sex he said we have to stop once we started catching feelings

This has been going on for about a year now but i just can't bring myself to end whatever this is

Sipping on my wine i looked around the room to see a few members of the justice league and course of the batfamily

The music changed playing a slow song which made the rich fucks in the room pair up and begin to dance fucking disgusting

"Care to dance" looking over to my left

A woman with short poppy red hair and a maroon dress caught my attention

Knowing who she was choosing to ignore her would be my best bet

"Thanks but no thanks" turning my attention back to the bar i ordered another glass of wine

"Ouch so beautiful but so cold as ice" god i really hate talking to people  
"Is there anything else you needed"

"Well i asked for a dance" batwoman leaned in closely towards my ear

"And i wasn't asking" grabbing my wrist a little forcefully she led us to the dance floor

Placing her left hand on my waist and the other in my right hand i was forced to hold onto her and move to the music

"Care to tell me why your here poison ivy" spitting my name with venom

Taking the opportunity to catch me off guard she spun me around bringing me back to her

"Black canary and orphan took care of catwoman so it's just you and me at the moment" spinning us both i was now facing the door

And i got a full view of the bat boys blocking the door with grins on there faces well scheibe

Spinning my again then dipping me i saw black canary dragging cat down the hallway, spinning me around again to where my back was to the door

"Now that we got two of the sirens where's the clown" hearing her nickname made me sick to my stomach  
"She isn't here"

"I figured heard she went back to the joker well this was fun it should be working soon" looking at her confused then looking over at the bar

I saw batgirl at the bar then she winked at me well shit, soon i started feeling dizzy

Batwoman spun me again then pasted my off to one of the bat boys who i think was jason but i was too tired to look

Trying to push him away to leave but my body just felt so heavy, jason grabbed me by my waist and picked my up bridal style

I wasn't sure what they gave me but somehow i was still awake but everything was spinning and i felt groggy

All i could hear were voices that was giving me a headache

"Damn babs how much did you give her"

"Look how about you try drugging someone who is immune to toxins"

"You ok with holding her jason"

"She ain't that heavy but her tits are about to bust out of this dress"

I tried pushing myself up but he was holding me to tightly

"Shit she's awake you got anymore of that stuff"

I felt a needle go into my arm and soon i was out

I don't know how long i was out but i woke up in my room still wearing my dress and heels

It must have been hours since the sun was up shining on my face

Looking over to my clock it read 12:32 but what caught my attention was a note card with a rose on top of it

Picking up the card i could tell it was from bruce since he's the only one who has a key to my apartment  
Opening up the card it read

You look beautiful last night but it's a shame you spent your time with my cousin and sons but maybe next time, i hope you had a night to remember

Sincerely, B

Well it was indeed a night to remember for the first time in a while. I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
